Nezu Is Out!
by AniFan xoxo
Summary: Lambo is already an eighth grader at school and he didn't like it. His life is as annoying with that Nezu-sensei around even being the homeroom teacher, but could Tsuna change that by just walking into a class? Oh yes he can, he is the Boss after all. (Summary is no good) This is a One-Shot whom somehow turned into a Two-shot... or Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : ... Seriously, this is something I wrote when I had absolutely nothing to do so... I don't know if it's bad (it probably is) but... Yeah, I just want to write Tsuna as a big brother fic... And after reading a fic about it I just.. My hand typed.. It... self... And the title is... crap.  
**

* * *

Lambo lived his boring life in Namimori, going to Nami-mid for his academy, getting chased by the school principal because of his lazy attitude including getting late to class, teachers having bad opinions about him just because of numbers on papers, students who are supposed to be friends avoiding him just because he got home with a limousine. Seriously, what's so wrong with having a long sleek black car for transportation? His older brother even has private jets, helicopters, Motorcycles, and every kind of moving metals as his ride.

But Lambo get trough with it, and do his life.

Every once in a while, especially when holidays come Lambo would fly all the way to Italy with Hibari's helicopter to have a nice dinner with his family. A very nice, good dinner with his family, at least he expected it to be, but it never happened. Every time he get back and threw a bit of grenades, his Tsuna-nii's enemy (paper works) would always multiply to a certain degree where there is only a space for Tsuna-nii to stand in Tsuna-nii's own room.

Lambo had forgotten since when did he respected the person he always call Dame-Tsuna, maybe when he understands that Tsuna-nii always cares for him. He never even complained when Lambo increases more destruction, just welcomed him at the house (mansion) with a big warm smile, happy that one of his family decided to pay a visit.

Tsuna-nii is the best big brother you could ever ask.

Now after nine years of it, after appearing in Tsuna's house in the reason of killing Reborn, Lambo has entered the last day of the last semester of eight grade. He could only hope his days to get better.

"Tsuna-nii, you don't need to take my school report. I can go alone!" Lambo's cheek puffed, his hands gripping his empty backpack.

Tsuna, who has reached the age of 23 this year placed his hands on his hips like an angry mother and started to pout. "Maa Lambo, this is the day to get your report right? I can't come with you last year because of a very important meeting and you didn't tell me about it. Also, here is written that parents or guardians must come to speak with the teacher!" Tsuna pointed at his phone, and opened a mail. Lambo peeked at it and gave a terrified nod, damn, how could that meanie sylark tell Tsuna-nii about it. Oh right, he is the school principal. "So now I insist to come with you."

"But I'm not a kid anymore!" Lambo yelled back, already walking to the limo waiting in front of Sawada household. Yes, he lived there in Namimori.

Tsuna didn't reply, much to Lambo's relief. He entered the car and fidget on his seat, bad feeling. What will happen when Tsuna-nii found out about his grades? OMG OMG they are no good! For a person as great as Tsuna-nii's standards it is no good! What will happen when Tsuna-nii find that report full with his scores? Especially that physic, he failed every test! Lambo saw a drip of his sweat on the ground when he walk past the gates. When he brushed his hand at his forehead, he knew it is cold sweat, it's winter! No no no no this is the start of something not to his good.

Lambo accelerated and climbed all stairs to his classroom with a speed that surpasses Hibari behind him, chasing and muttering 'Do not run in hallways, cow herbivore'. But Lambo didn't care anymore, he had to open that door and made sure Tsuna-nii wasn't there. He ran past all other students that are still waiting for their parents to finish talking with their homeroom teacher. The others eyed Lambo with curious, and frightened stares. Some because they never saw the lazy Lambo to run like this, and some were scared by Hibari.

"Oh, hello Lambo, and Hibari-san." A bright smile shone so brightly that it made some people in the hallway to faint or swoon, mainly the female population. But different from Lambo, who tripped at nothing and fall face-floor. It somehow reminded Tsuna to his past self, and wondered if it had might affect Lambo.

Before Tsuna could ask for his little brother's well-being, Lambo groaned and get on his feet again. "Why are you here Tsuna-nii...? Didn't I tell you to..." He rubbed his chin that hurt so bad after the fall. Now he knew how much does it hurts, when Tsuna-nii's younger he must felt a lot of pain.

"To be your guardian?" Tsuna gave an amused look, wich made the people who just recovered faint again. "And Hibari-san would kill me if I didn't attend, you know why."

Lambo scratched his head and think. Right, everything connected to Namimori is important. "Fine then... But please, Tsuna-nii don't get mad when you see my... Scores... Also can't you wear something less... flashy?" His eyes changed to big bunny eyes, complete with tears on the edge, threatening to fell. But it didn't affect Tsuna very much, apparently.

"I don't have any. And okay, Fon will take care of I-pin's by the way." Tsuna chimed and slid the door to Lambo's classroom open.

Pure silence.

A Nezu Dohachiro who aged quite a bit from the last time Tsuna saw him cleared his throat and braced himself to speak to the newcomer. "Excuse me, but who are you exactly? One of the parents?" He asked while trying to fix his glasses, and Tsuna always thought of it as stupid, knowing it is okay in the first place.

The other parents in the class could just... Stare at the young handsome brunette at the door. Expensive, everything coming from this man smells rich. An obviously branded black suit, white dress shirt, black tie, black cape with golden ornaments here and there, black pants, and black leather shoe, just by looking they could have the thought of '_ that must've worth at least a whole company_'. And the last, weirdest accessory are a couple of rings, they looked heavy with a kind of gem and chains. The brunette's hair is spiky, unruly and gravity defying, his eyes narrowed and brown in color, he also had matured over years.

Tough the hair had reminded Nezu-sensei of a certain someone. But nah, this young and good looking man can't be HIM right?

"Have you really forgot about me? Nezu-sensei?" Tsuna walked and took a seat in front of his former teacher, Nezu shook his head in disagreement. Tsuna sighed, disappointed. "It is me, you know... Once popular as Dame-Tsuna? Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He pointed at his own face.

And Nezu-sensei laughed, hard. Tears starting to form, Tsuna had to dodge a lot of spit from the teacher's mouth. "Aaah, Dame-Tsuna you say? Don't joke, he's probably cleaning toilets in some junk food restaurant anyway." The rest of the parents also laughed, they have heard of Dame-Tsuna from someone. He is popular from his Dame-ness.

"You mean Dame-Tsuna is the guy who sometimes ran with only a boxer on? You've gotta be joking!"

"I heard he failed every subject in his whole history in Namimori."

"Yep, I wonder what he really do now... A failure like him..."

"Wearing mascot costumes?"

Tsuna felt the burn, great. Did he failed so much in the past that people think of him like that, yes he did fail anything back then but hey, people changes. "TSUNA-NII IS NOT A FAILURE! HE IS THE BEST BIG BROTHER I EVER MET!" Lambo shouted suddenly, making all the class turned his attention to him, he ran out of the class while slamming the door shut, and it cracked.

Tsun is touched by Lambo's words, but also worried about Lambo's safety. I mean, he cracked that door. The school principal won't be happy. Nezu-sensei who was stunned in that few seconds tried to look cool and cleared his throat, "Hm, and what is your business here? I bet you have to spent the last years to buy that suit." Tsuna rolled his eyes, as arrogant as always this Nezu Dohachiro.

"I come here as Lambo's guardian. And I assure you I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. People changes trough time." Tsuna forced a smile. And Nezu-sensei smirked, while his head listing anything bad about Lambo.

"Like I'd belive that..." Nezu whispered it an a low volume, but didn't go unnoticed by the mafia don. "Well, first of all, Lambo is a delinquent, he is always late to school and did not have any friend."

"But it is his choice to choose."

"I'm not done, his grades... Especially physic are horrible, they are way below my standards and he had a bad habit to not listen at the teachers."

"Like anyone could understand you." Tsuna muttered, some parents behind him giggled or the other who don't understand just showed a confused face.

"What did you just say?" Nezu raised an eyebrows and glared at the younger one.

Tsuna gave an innocent smile and shrugged it off by a "No, nothing."

"Fine, and his constant absent from school made his grades drop, then his-" Tsuna is ready for this long lecture of Nezu-sensei badmouthing his family. He prepared ear plugs, wich he quickly placed in his ears, not caring for the fake teacher's blabbering a bit. And placed a fake smile on his face.

After the voices ceased down, Tsuna pulled his earplugs out and threw it at a trashcan nearby. "Are you done? Nezu-sensei? Because I have an important appointment in another ten minutes." Tsuna pointed at a clock on the wall, took Lambo's report and walked out. He could hear sighs of disappointment from behind.

"Wait, I'm not done yet you-"

Tsuna glared at Nezu, if looks could kill Nezu-sensei's in another realm right now. "You had talked only about how bad Lambo's, and now you want to complain even more? If you repeat that again_ I will personally kill you and your entire family_. Excuse me for the intrusion."

No one dared to speak, they just eyed the door until sounds of footsteps ceased and replaced by another "Whoa! you are so awesome Tsuna-nii!"

"Haha, of course Lambo." Tsuna chuckled at his younger brother's tight hug, not caring about some unconscious girls on the floor or the weird stares they received. Tsuna glanced at the report he just take, and he darkened. His bangs lowered, covering any emotions it may show and pulled out his cell phone.

A few seconds after Tsuna typed a number, a person from the other side answered. "Hn. What is it, omnivore?" Tsuna turned the loudspeaker on, the class, and everyone in the hallway could hear it.

"Hibari-san, fire Nezu Dohachiro for having fake academic history and badmouthing students while their grades are passable, about not having any friends, and for himself being an annoying herbivore." The other stayed silent to think of sometime but said a Hn, wich Tsuna translated as "Yes, no annoying herbivore is in my school.".

Nezu Dohachiro's expression was priceless.

Lambo laughed his heart out.

* * *

**And there it is, what report here is what I mean by a very thin book, filled with all the scores you acquire in a school, also if you are able to go to a higher grade or not, you fail and repeat another year. Usually you will get them in the end of 1st semester and 2nd semester. I don't know if that happens in other countries but it happened in mine. And note that a parent or a guardian has to look at it and sign, also sometimes talk with the homeroom teacher.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this One-shot suddenly turned into a Two-shot... or three-shot, maximum.**

**I love you guys! And also, _Paigecat_-san I totally agree with you. Kill the Nezu, slice his throat! Nill the Nezu, chop him up! That sounds... Awesome!**

**This chapter is about what happened to Nezu when he got called into Hibari's principal office, with Tsuna and Lambo of course, Humiliating HIM! But not just yet...**

* * *

Nezu Dohachiro always considered himself as a lucky man.

He had a nice job at Namimori middle, a house he could call home and a family... just, a family, nothing special about them. Until today, a Namimori graduate whom he thought had already disappeared from the rest of the world stepped into his class as a guardian of one of his students, then threaten his (and his family's) existence, smiling.

He really did hope, to never see his most useless, pathetic, stupid, favourite from below, dame, student, he could still add many negative words at that. He loathed the teen, you see, he was very, very happy, he cried even, when DAME-Tsuna could actually graduate from the school. Well, he never saw Tsuna again in Namimori after that graduation! Isn't that a bliss for him? He could walk pridefully, as a teacher in the streets of Namimori, there is no more _'this one student who brings down the class standard'_ problematic teens he had to deal with.

He thought Kami-sama favored him, he thought.

Until one day, he met Lambo. Last name unknown, how the hell the teen with afro ridiculous hair got into the school is still a mystery to anyone. Limousine is his ride anywhere, yes, Nezu Dohachiro is a little bit (says you *rolleyes*) jealous about that. Now he loathed Lambo for that, for everything, for his...strange connection to the school principal, Hibari Kyoya, his strange weapons (like purple bazookas, missiles, grenades and such, but all the classmates thought they were just toys), his Yare Yare.

It reminds him of one student, again. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He started comparing Lambo to Dame-Tsuna now, and the class' even giving him the nick name Dame-Lambo. He was kind of happy to be compared to the great Tsuna-nii, tough Lambo himself was pretty sure he wasn't dame. He didn't trip on thin air and fall face-floor, he did his homework (not submitting them, but still... He did them), he listened to what his Tsuna-nii says every time, well, he hadn't kill that bastard of a teacher Nezu-sensei and his classmates because of that anyway. But Lambo didn't care about all the glares from the people at the hallways of the school glaring at his suspiciously. He didn't care, see?

It doesn't involve his beloved Vongola family so it's fine.

Okay back to Nezu, he now thinks that Kami-sama hated him. Even if he's a science teacher he couldn't stick to one thing, no?

"Nezu Dohachiro." Nezu almost wished to die right there and now, he's a fairly old person isn't he? The school Principal of Namimori-mid is widely known for his carnivorism but Nezu actually never saw it first person. And it is seriously not fun. "You, had broken Namimori school law number eighteen, '_No gossiping like a herbivore, spreading herbivorous and unnecessary rumours (or talks) are porhibited, shall be bitten to death_' and Namimori-middle school law number twenty seven '_Nobody in Namimori-middle is annoying, shall be bitten to death_'." Hibari said cooly, as toneless as ever but Nezu could clearly see the killing intent sipping out from the top of the food chain of the school.

"Hibari-san, you shouldn't really _just_ bit him to death." Tsuna, who followed them all the way to the principal's (overly luxurious) office smiled at Hibari oh so innocently, still smiling. Hibari looked back at the Omnivore, and practically asked _'why?'_ In silence. Tsuna huffed, "Well, he had broken two golden rules of Namimori-Middle at once didn't he? So we should torture him first, or make his life miserable slowly, before killing him in the end. He's not even worth it." Nezu visibly paled at the sadistic suggestion, he's offended, thank you very much. If only his legs are not trembling now (he's like, a cornered prey on the corner with two predators lin front of him) then he wouldn't just stay here in this damned room and go away as far as he can from Namimori, he will even go to Italy! Yeah, that sounded right. Nezu had heard evil organisations named mafia are crowding there, right? No way the great Hibari Kyoya would even chase him there... Right?... Or was he wrong?

"Yeah! Nezu shall never die that easily!" Lambo supported Tsuna's statement, he was forgotten for a while there. Well, as a brat he wanted the others to acknowledge his existence so that's what he do, yelling, cheering.

"Hn. True, Omnivore." Hibari nodded slightly in approval (he completely ignored Lambo, beside his protest), and turned back to the cowering Nezu. His tonfa appeared from the sleeve of his suit in the speed Nezu's eyes can't catch, then went into his battle position. "Now, annoying Herbivore..." He said dangerously.

So, last option for Nezu after all. "I had a student that works for the biggest company in the world you know..." He's now smirking (disgustingly... Blegh) at Tsuna, Hibari, also Lambo, and if you count the Vice-school principal, Kusakabe standing in front of the door wich seperates the normal looking room (red carpet, sleek black leather chair, about Fifteen set of LCD tv that was connected to every single tiny Hibird modelled cameras flying around the school, a private bar Hibari never uses, a small toilet on the corner with a bathtub, books lined perfectly on the lest side of the room about philosophy of Herbivores, Omnivores, and Carnivores, golden office desk, etc...it's ironic on how Hibari said it was normal) and the normal Japanese middle school hallway, wich looked very normal (greenish tile floor, white concrete walls, and glass windows, what more can I say? It's normal).

So, Tsuna is watching at Nezu with careful eyes. "Ah, the biggest company in the world?" He said slowly. "Could you please enlighten me about this one?" Tsuna asked, suddenly very polite for unfathomable reason, or maybe it's just from his habit as a boss to be serious and cautious at everything.

"Hmph, scared aren't you now, Dame-Tsuna?" Nezu scoffed, smirking like he already had control over the situation. "Well, you see, my ex-student worked as the chief of a branch they owned here, in Japan, see? The WHOLE Japan!" He started to laugh like a madman at the three (Tsuna, Lambo, and...Hibari but he didn't really count, so it must be Kusakabe)'s probably (so, Nezu laughed so bad he couldn't help but close his eyes) hilarious expression.

Tsuna and Lambo, and Kusakabe who still could show their emotion ever so freely rolled their eyes in complete synchronization. "Just tell us the company's name already." Lambo groaned in frustration, he would really like to electrocute the frustrating bastard with lightning flames, no he really wished to, but he would have to let his Tsuna-nii to plan or apply the mental and physical scar himself. He knew Tsuna-nii would do something crueler than him, if it's about anyone whom he hated and even, hurt his family in anyway, death are assured.

"Are you people serious?" He said in the middle of his...hysterical laughs, and everybody in the room was glad it ceased down a little. "You were serious when you don't know the-the richest company on the freaking earth!?" He's now shouting. Tsuna could clearly see Hibari flinching, checking his Tonfas and bringing out his cuffs, he could see what's gonna happen if this keeps up. See, he broke rule number fifty-nine, No cursing, shall to death.

"Omnivore, I suggest we kill him now..." Hibari whispered in a low voice for only Tsuna to hear.

Tsuna smiled, but clearly sad for a reason and said to his cloud guardian, "I knew exactly how you feel Hibari-san but not right now *whispers*weshouldmakefunofhim*whispers*" He reasoned, and fortunately Hibari tucked his tonfas back somewhere inside his suit (yes it has to fit in there somewhere...) and merely watched Nezu's laughing on the floor in boredom, and disgust, killing intent too. Nezu had already broken rule number sixty eight,_ no contact with Namimori middle more than necessary, shall be bitten to death,_ because rolling on the floor is the same as being so intimate with the school in Hibari's eyes.

"Stop your stupid laughing and tell us what the name's already!" Lambo groaned again.

Nezu wiped the tears with his hand and finally sat down on the expensive couch in front of Hibari, acting bossy all of sudden with placing his left leg over his right and lacing his finger together, then fixing his glasses with his index finger. "Well, I'm sure you out of society people knew Vongola, right?" He said, and waited for the response.

Well, none came.

Poker faces. "Vongola...? Italian word for Clam?" Tsuna tilted his head to the right, acting all innocent with that _what?-I-knew-nothing _face.

As expected, Nezu laughed harder. "Hah, Dame-Tsuna I knew you failed at everything, you must had a job as a guy who wipes the window on the 60th floor didn't you?" And he laughed again, tough Nezu would never admit he didn't knew that Vongola means Clam in Italian. Thank Reborn for teaching Tsuna patience, or Nezu's remains won't even exist, well, burned. "Vongola is the biggest company ever existed on earth, see? And it is strong in any kind of business branch, in fashion they had the best suits, they even had suits that could never rip, or burn, or even get damaged!" Nezu continued his advertising while everyone rolled their eyes and sat down in boredom..."Then they made indestructible papers!" Tsuna coughed quietly at that, actually it was because of him, burning the paperworks (once) Irie Shoici had decided to make anti-everything papers.

Anyways, the shameless advertising of Nezu continued. Ah, he broke law number six,_ no shouting in the school, shall be bitten to death,_ and Hibari is clearly flinching now... He will add a rule called _no advertising anything at school, shall be bitten to death. _"And my student, Kensuke Mochida is the chief of Japan branch, see? He's widely famous here!" Finished the spit-dodging, Tsuna's still smiling (no, he's glad at some point so he smiles), everyone is still scowling and twitching on their seat (because of the troble for Hibari, and Lambo got attacked by the spit-bullets).

"Japan branch?" Better question, Kensuke Mochida?

"Yes, he was promoted there last month. And now he owned almost any places you may had a job to in Japan, this school included." Nezu boasted with prideful eyes. Then the Rolling eyes of the real Vongola members had been so common in this room. Tsuna didn't even remember anyone called Mochida in Vongola, he only knew people in... Well... Only the ones in the mansion he live at in Italy, because he rarely leaves there because he's.. let's say very busy. "I will call him here and use his authority to FIRE you ALL jobless!" He shouted.

"Try it." Hibari huffed, his hand twitching, slowly nearing his cuffs.

"Fine." Nezu brought his cellphone out and started to type a number. Three beeps and the other line was on, "What's up Nezu-sensei? I'm at work." And yep, Tsuna remembered that voice, the one that screamed like a girl when Tsuna bald him, no?

"Mochida, you'd better come to Namimori-mid now to the principal room. My life was threatened! They had questioned YOUR authority!" Roll eyes, rooool eeeyees.

"What!? Sigh... And this is when my boss' boss' absent and I could finally rest..., fine! Just hang in there and don't be bitten to death by Hibari!" And the line went dead.

"Hmph, you shall see, Dame-Tsuna." Nezu fixed his stupid glasses again.

"Oh, let us see, let us see... Do we need a video camera?"

* * *

**Hahaha... and i didn't know what controlled my hands again... There must be A LOT of Typos (i swear, why did i write this midnight?) and grammar, spelling errors, etc. Sorry! *bows***


End file.
